Three Lives, Three Secrets
by Krystian45
Summary: Kaito, Tyranus, and Rein are three friends living on the city of Seyiou. They each hold different secrets that might lead to Seyiou's destruction. Will they save their beloved city? Or will they destroy it? Read to find more
1. Prologue and The Start Of the Adventure

_**Three Lives, Three secrets**_

**CHARACTERS:**

Rein Yamoto – Age: 14

**Eye Color: Amethyst Purple**

**Hair Color: Bluish Purple **

**Key Words: Athletic and Hyper **

**!!**

**Kaito Kuwahara – Age: 14**

**Eye Color: Sapphire Blue**

**Hair Color: Light Brown**

**Key Words: Shy and Smart**

**!!**

**Tyranus Kuwahara – Age : 14**

**Eye Color : Crimson Red**

**Hair Color : Red **

**Key Words: Loud and Talkative**

**PROLOUGE **

**The morning sun shone brightly on the town of Seyiou. The mountains that lined across the city stood on the city's right hand side, as clear blue lakes were placed in the northern-most part of the city. Three friends in the city could only imagine what will happen to them. Their names were Rein Yamoto, Kaito Kuwahara, and Tyranus Kuwahara. Three childhood friends that have known each other since they were babies. Rein was a tall and slim girl, that takes part in soccer. Kaito was a quiet, fit boy who liked reading in his free time. Tyranus was a talkative, muscle-for-brains boy who liked hanging out with Rein and Kaito. Having known Rein for quite a long time, both boys inherited a crush to her. Kaito , being the silent type ,was too shy to tell her. Tyranus , even though he was outgoing and confident, was afraid of rejection. Both boys had a fan club of girls, mostly from their age or maybe even younger, but could get easily annoyed with them . ****  
**

**!! THE STORY BEGINS !!**

**Rein happily skipped out the door, greeting her mother goodbye, as her father was away in a business trip. She skipped happily along the path, as snow fell since winter approached. Once she was half-way to school, she met up with Kaito and Tyranus, who happily greeted her. Talkative Tyranus was chatting with Rein, as silent Kaito was reading. Kaito kept walking along the sidewalk, trying to avoid the snow from falling to his book and occasionally bumped to the wall that was right next to him. Tyranus and Rein laughed everytime he hits the wall, and all Kaito would do is pout and sigh. As they walked inside the school, they agreed to meet eachother again during class breaks. After saying goodbye, Kaito went into the library to read one of his many books. Tyranus went into hiding, afraid of being caught by a fan girl, as Rein walked into the gym for indoor practice. **

**Kaito was sitting on one of the chairs in the library, a lollipop in his mouth and the stick popping out, he was reading Eragon by Christopher Paolini. Fan girls watched him read and all the quiet boy did was ignore them, thinking '_Think they're not there. .'_ ever now and then. Tyranus was in the school hall, being chased by fan girls that were screaming ' TY-KUUN! ' He sighed, and just kept running, not wanting to be attacked by the ' Ty – Team ' as so Ty's fan club would call themselves. Rein was in the gymnasium, practicing with her friends. She would score a goal, every time she gets the ball and is near the court, or she would just pass it to one of her teammates. As one of 4 breaks came, Kaito came out, still reading. Tyranus wasn't happy since even if it was break the 'Ty-Team' was still chasing him. Rein was getting changed in the changing rooms, in her usual uniform, since practice was over. " Great. ." Tyranus muttered to himself, as he got chased around the school. Kaito sucked on his lollipop as he walked out with the book in his hands, the fan-girls following him. Rein frowned when she saw her two friends being followed by some girls. She sighed and walked to Kaito, who was reading so he didn't stop walking and bumped into her. " Gomen ne. ."he looked at her, smiling apologetically. **


	2. Ignorance and thoughts

**Chapter 2 **

**Rein smiled back, but a happy smile instead of an apologetic one. " No need to apologize, Kai" hearing this, a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. " Okay. ." he said silently. Tyranus stopped as he neared them " Hiya Rein, Kaito" he greeted but smiled at Rein only. Kaito sighed and left the hall, going to the locker room to get his stuff ready. The other two didn't notice, they were busy talking to each other. **

**After the break, Kaito sat in the seat he always sat in Biology, he sat in the uppermost right hand corner seat. He had his brother in this class, so he prefers to be away from him. Rein was in Chemistry class with her other friends. As the teacher, Ms. Kasinoko, asked questions, Kaito was usually the first one to answer it. Tyranus would just sit in his chair listening to the teacher, checking what time is it on his watch every few minutes. **

**The day went on as normal as it could be, Tyranus being chased, Rein playing soccer, and Kaito reading. **

**~ Kaito's P.O.V. ~**

**'_God. . . Being silent could have it's ups and downs. . I guess, that's the way it is'___ **

**I thought to myself as I walked by the sidewalk. I looked at the snow falling and sighed, not wanting my book to get wet, I ran home.**

**# Tyranus' POV #**

**'_ I'll go over to Rein's house today, I wonder if I should tell Kai. . Yeah, I shouldn't . '_ I smiled to myself, as the thought came to my head. I looked around for Rein before spotting her and walking over to her.**

**$ Rein's POV $**

**'_ I wonder where Kai went after first break. . . It's not like him to not appear like that I saw Ty after break. . He's approaching me now, but Kai usually get's here before him. . Has he ignored us?'_ I asked myself in my head as I greeted Tyranus, but looked around for Kaito**

*** Author's POV ***

" **Do you know where Kai went?" Rein asked Tyranus, who just shook his head.**

" **No. . I only saw him during biology. ." He said half-lie and half-truth. " Oh. ."**

**Rein said " I wonder where he went" Tyranus looked at her " He's probably at home," he told her. " I hope so. ." both of them headed for the Kuwahara household. **


	3. Books and Homework

**Chapter 3 – Books and Homework ( Guess who this is about xD )**

**~~Kaito's POV~~**

**As I neared the house, I could smell the ocean. . Which was awkward since our house wasn't near the sea, but every time I near it, I could almost feel the ocean water touching me. Our house was a three-story mansion with a huge fresh-water pool in the backyard that was at least 18 feet deep. The pool was surrounded by sand, which is probably one of the reasons I feel as if I was on the beach at the city coast. **

**** With Rein and Tyranus ****

**~! Normal POV !~**

**Rein and Tyranus got into the Kuwahara household, feeling uncomfortable because of the cold breeze that kept blowing. Tyranus opened the door, to find Kaito reading a book in the living room. Kaito was studying for a test, and was doing a science project at the same time. Tyranus shrugged and turned on the t.v as Rein sat in between Kaito and Tyranus. Kaito was so focused in the things he was doing, he didn't notice the t.v was on and that Tyranus and Rein was there. Tyranus, on the other hand, was too busy watching t.v. Rein was looking at how focused the two were on what they were doing and could only sweatdrop at Tyranus. **

**~* An Hour Later *~**

**" I finally finished!! " Kaito exclaimed. Both Rein and Tyranus ( who had fallen asleep) woke up and looked at the boy. " Oh, When did you two get here?" he asked looking at them. The two shot an irritated look at him " We have been here an hour now!" Tyranus yelled at his brother. " Oh. . I didn't notice" Kaito said, before cleaning his things up. Tyranus sighed and Rein just sat there, going back to sleep. After cleaning his things up, Kaito sat back on the couch and started reading a book, while Rein watched t.v., and Tyranus read one of his mangas. It was already dusk, so Rein was about to leave when Tyranus and Kaito asked her if she wanted to stay for the night. She agreed and said that she'll need to go to her house for some of her clothes.**


End file.
